bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Dragon (character)
This is the Shadow Shu obtains in the Blue Dragon Video Game. He keeps this shadow even when it is sealed by attack an attack. He is also the title Shadow of the storyline. He first obtains it in the early hours of the game and is astonished at its power. Description Blue Dragon's appearance physically is that of a very powerful and intimidating nature with his torso and arms showing huge, well defined muscles with huge wings on his back. Like most other shadows, the dragon has a aesthetic accesory on its body, this one being gold rings around the horns. Background Unlike some other shadows, this one seems to be almost humorous in end of battle statistics, although it is the most brutal of them and has the most brutal animations for physical and spell attacks. Shu is the first one to get back his shadow after Nene takes it. In fact, he may already have had a shadow before the Flying Fortress event. This is because he seems to have his instantly back just after Nene takes it. It is the only shadow in the game to fully mimic its masters movements once he wins the battle. The shadow has strangely different amounts of SP earned compared to others, even with the use of a Black Belt he seems to have a much higher rank than others by a considerable margin of 20 ranks if the player has a high level party. The Shadow's corporeal form has him gain legs with two front toes and a back toe and a spiked tail, as well as green eyes. In this form, following Shu's movements as he normally does slashing at the enemy with two blades of energy from its claws forming a giant X in the ground. It then shoots a fireball at the center of the X causing massive damage to the opponent. Game In Blue Dragon Plus, Blue Dragon's only class is the Magic Sword class, and its corporeal attack, exclusive to Shu (or an attack similar to it) named after the shadow itself like the other shadows, Blue Dragon, causes blue fire in the shape of itself to rise up then rain down blue and orange fireballs. In Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow it appears for a short while in the beginning but then Shu loses the ability to use it just the other characters who orginally had a shadow. A new version of this shadow controlled by the player and every other previous player character assigned to it appears in this game too. This one's horns were straighter, had bracelets around its hands, and lacked the spades on its back compared to the original. Anime In the anime where shadows have personalities, Blue Dragon is a Shadow, (originally a powerful dragon made into a shadow by a spell) that was admired, feared, even worshipped as the embodiment of destruction, even a first descendent of the Darkness as told by Killer Bat, with power both friend and foe feared. So powerful, even the evil and powerful Killer Bat saw him as his biggest threat. At the start of the anime Blue Dragon appears when Shu wants to protect his village from falling debris, but Shu is unable to control him. Blue Dragon is very violent, and is extremely cold, not caring about others but himself. At first he did not cooperate a with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. He prefers not to take orders and when given the personal chance for freedom he chose to stick with Shu, saying that he liked fighting with him. He was sealed off and the end of the first season to defeat the Demon Zola. In the second season, Blue Dragon is reawakened by Noi, to save Bouquet from a red dragon, and when fused with him he gains a more powerful version of himself with a forcefield ability. When a stronger foe with a shadow similar to the red dragon he battled who came from the same people as Noi (elite species), Noi gives a Bouquet and Hippopotamus (since Noi reawakened him as well) the power to merge, so when they transform in a small pink ball of energy, Blue Dragon absorbs it and an armor and legs are created, and a huge increase of power which damages his opponent which then shows his opponent that he is going to represent humankind to see if it is a worthy species. Attacks (Anime) *'Crushing Nail: Blue Dragon converts its nails into two blue swords made out of energy in both hands.' *'Fire Crisis: Blue Dragon emits Blue flame from his mouth.' *'Blue Explosion: Blue Dragon emits a blast of Bluish White' beam from his mouth''.'' *'Blue Flare Revolution:' (when combined with Hippopotamus) He first ejects a small spear shape short sword from his hand's armour and then from it fires a whitish blue gust of energy. ' * 'The sword can be used to pierce shields if enough energy is provided to it. *'Shining Blue Burst:' (when combined with Noi) * 'It is shown that after combining with Noi Blue Dragon can produce bluish force field which act as a shield.' *'He also' emits yellow flame from his mouth and can inflict powerful punches. *'He can also expand the length of his wings to create a powerful force of wind by flapping them forward.' *'It is shown that Blue Dragon can shot multiple blue flame balls from his mouth' at once. Category:Shadow Category:Blue Dragon player characters